The invention is notably directed to a resistive memory device comprising a plurality of memory cells. The invention further concerns a related method and a related control unit.
Nanoscale memory devices, whose resistance depends on the history of the electric signals applied, could become critical building blocks in new computing paradigms, such as brain-inspired computing and memcomputing. However, there are key challenges to overcome, such as the high programming power required, noise and resistance drift.
One promising example for resistive memory devices are phase-change memory (PCM) devices. PCM is a non-volatile solid-state memory technology that exploits the reversible, thermally-assisted switching of phase-change materials, in particular chalcogenide compounds such as GST (Germanium-Antimony-Tellurium), between states with different electrical resistance. The fundamental storage unit (the “cell”) can be programmed into a number of different states, or levels, which exhibit different resistance characteristics. The s programmable cell-states can be used to represent different data values, permitting storage of information.
In single-level PCM devices, each cell can be set to one of s=2 states, a “SET” state and a “RESET” state, permitting storage of one bit per cell. In the RESET state, which corresponds to an amorphous state of the phase-change material, the electrical resistance of the cell is very high. By heating to a temperature above its crystallization point and then cooling, the phase-change material can be transformed into a low-resistance, fully-crystalline state. This low-resistance state provides the SET state of the cell. If the cell is then heated to a high temperature, above the melting point of the phase-change material, the material reverts to the fully-amorphous RESET state if rapidly cooled afterwards. In multilevel PCM devices, the cell can be set to s>2 programmable states permitting storage of more than one bit per cell. The different programmable states correspond to different relative proportions of the amorphous and crystalline phases within the volume of phase-change material. In particular, in addition to the two states used for single-level operation, multilevel cells exploit intermediate states in which the cell contains different volumes of the amorphous phase within the otherwise crystalline PCM material. Since the two material phases exhibit a large resistance contrast, varying the size of the amorphous phase within the overall cell volume produces a corresponding variation in cell resistance.
Reading and writing of data in PCM cells is achieved by applying appropriate voltages to the phase-change material via a pair of electrodes associated with each cell. In a write operation, the resulting programming signal causes Joule heating of the phase-change material to an appropriate temperature to induce the desired cell-state on cooling. Reading of PCM cells is performed using cell resistance as a metric for cell-state. An applied read voltage causes current to flow through the cell, this current being dependent on the resistance of the cell. Measurement of the cell current therefore provides an indication of the programmed cell state. A sufficiently low read voltage is used for this resistance metric to ensure that application of the read voltage does not disturb the programmed cell state. Cell state detection can then be performed by comparing the resistance metric with predefined reference levels for the s programmable cell-states.
Another type of resistive memory devices are resistive random-access memories (RRAM). This is a non-volatile memory technology in which the fundamental storage unit (the “cell”) comprises a RRAM material located between a pair of electrodes. The RRAM material in these cells is an electrically-insulating matrix which normally presents a high resistance to electric current. Due to properties of the RRAM matrix or of the combination of matrix and electrode materials, however, it is a particular property of RRAM cells that an electrically-conductive path can be formed within the high-resistance matrix by application of a suitable voltage to the electrodes. This conductive path extends though the matrix in a direction between the electrodes. When the path connects the two electrodes, the resistance of the memory cell drops dramatically, leaving the cell in a low-resistance “SET” state. The conductive path can be broken or eliminated by application of another, “RESET” voltage to the electrodes, returning the cell to the high-resistance RESET state. Hence by appropriate application of SET and RESET pulses in a data write operation, individual cells can be programmed into one of two states with measurably-different resistance values, permitting storage of information with 1-bit per cell. The programmed cell state can be determined in a read operation using cell resistance as a metric for cell state. On application of a read voltage to the electrodes, the current which flows through the cell depends on the cell's resistance, whereby cell current can be measured to determine the cell state. The read voltage is significantly lower than the write voltage used for programming so that the read operation does not disturb the programmed cell state.
The document by Wabe W. Koelmans, Abu Sebastian, Vara Prasad Jonnalagadda, Daniel Krebs, Laurent Dellmann & Evangelos Eleftheriou, Nature Communications, 6, 2015, Article number: 8181, introduces the concept of a projected memory device, whose distinguishing feature is that the physical mechanism of resistance storage is decoupled from the information-retrieval process.
Accordingly there is a need for further improvements of memory devices.